The Histology & Imaging Core will serve Gene Therapy PPG investigators associated with each individual project by offering a broad spectrum of services related to quantitative biological imaging of whole animals, tissues and cell cultures of interest. The Core has supported the UNC Gene Therapy for CF projects since 1993 and has increased its output and capabilities to meet growing research demands. For example, many specimens will be processed for standard, paraffin- or plastic-based histology, with sections stained with hematoxylin and eosin for general survey purposes, and unstained sections provided to the submitting investigator for immuno- or other special purpose staining. Core personnel will also be responsible for histological staining procedures, associated light or electron microscopy, and imaging. Alternately, human cell cultures will be submitted for direct staining procedures and imaging by widefield or confocal light microscopy. Mice, injected or exposed to viral vectors carrying fluorescent (e.g. GFP, RFP) or luminescent (e.g. luciferase) markers will be submitted to the Histology & Imaging Core for whole body imaging with ultra sensitive, cryo-cooled digital cameras. The Histology & Imaging Core is comprised of three laboratories specializing in histology (including electron microscopy), light microscopy, and whole animal imaging. Each of these laboratories is equipped with state-of-the-art instrumentation including Leica tissue processing equipment and microtomes, Leica and Zeiss laser scanning confocal (3) and Perkin-Elmer spinning disc (1) microscopes. Lastly, the laboratories are staffed by highly skilled, highly productive personnel decicated to the success of the projects. The H & I core will facilitate all projects by providing services that are unique and specific to the study of gene delivery to airway cells. Through these functions, and in conjunction with other Cores in this application, the Histology & Imaging Core will support research towards the development of safe and effective gene therapy for CF.